


In Case You Want To Come Home

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Band - Freeform, This hurts, Zayn leaving, and sucks, been years since i last wrote, but i count help myself, its about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You promised" Liam says sounding as equally as scared as Zayn. <br/>Zayn feels his already broken heart shatter a little more. He doesn’t knows how he will be able to breathe but this is what he needs, he needs a break from everything he needs to feel real again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case You Want To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> As u can tell In case by demi was my inspiration and all too well by taylor (the part where it says "when you lost the one real thing youve ever known") I hope this doesnt sucks.  
> Hope you like it and if someone wants to proofread this hmu my tumblr is normanisthighs

Liam knows it, he’s known it for a while now, he tried everything, really did. From pushing Zayn out of his comfort zone to respecting him, he tried to remind him why they were here in the first place, he wrote a song with a style that Zayn would like, nothing worked, He really did try and knowing all of his efforts were in vain? Hurt like a bitch. He wasn’t surprised that Zayn didn’t give the others a warning, he’s been distant. The only person he lets in is Liam and Liam wasn’t enough to save the band, save Zayn.  
They are in the hotel room of some state he can’t even remember, his mind is too foggy, running a 1000 miles per hour trying to figure out a way to react as Zayn walks to him, Liam avoids those hazel eyes knowing he will break down, Zayn didn’t need to speak, Liam already knows, you could tell by the atmosphere so dense and sharp that could cut your heart in million pieces.   
Zayn doesn’t speaks and Liam stares at the painting that’s behind the boy he once fell for. He ignores how zany’s slender shadow Walks closer to him, then he feels it, two arms wrapping themselves around Liam’s hard torso. He sucks in a breath, zany’s scent intoxicating his already fogged mind.   
Liam lets his walls down, turning to look down at the dark haired boy whose face was buried in his chest. Liam feels his heart clench and wraps his strong arms around, in hopes to shield him and make Zayn stay.  
No one says a word, too scared of breaking this moment, too scared of it all becoming too real and having nowhere else to hide. Sometimes it’s good to pretend, that’s how Liam copes with all of this craziness.   
"I’m sorry Liam" Zayn is the first to break the silence, voice small and fragile. It’s easy to forget how human the five of them are but moments like this made Liam remember they weren’t the avengers or the justice league They were 5 humans and Liam didn’t like it, he wanted to keep pretending to feel the way they used to years ago, like it was the five of them against the world , the five of them were supposed to be superheroes for so many people, they were supposed to be together for a long time so Liam just hugs Zayn tighter, ignoring the tears that fall from his own brown eyes.   
Liam wants to fight it, he doesn’t wants this to be real, and this can’t be real.   
They stay like that, holding each other and silent tears falling from both of their eyes. Too scared, too fragile.  
"You promised" Liam says sounding as equally as scared as Zayn.   
Zayn feels his already broken heart shatter a little more. He doesn’t knows how he will be able to breathe but this is what he needs, he needs a break from everything he needs to feel real again.  
Zayn can’t help the guilt though, it cuts him, makes his stomach twist and it feels like a knife across his heart, his chest feels heavy and he wonders why he made this decision.   
"I’m sorry” Zayn starts, bottom pink lip trembling. Zayn’s never been a man of many words and it didn’t matter because Liam was always able to understand, he always did until now. Now Liam can’t wrap his head around zany’s decision, it’s sad for everyone, from every perspective he tries to see it, everyone is losing something and Liam can’t understand.   
"I'm not brave anymore" Zayn adds and at that Liam pulls back from the tight embrace, he looks into Zayn’s hazel eyes, he never wants to see the pain in them again.   
"No" Liam says in denial, his usual happy undertone now gone. He stares into Zayn’s hazel eyes he wishes he could take the pain away and he knows he can bur Liam is selfish, at least for now he doesn’t want this to happen. He wants to make Zayn stay but then he remembers the last couple of months, Liam giving his all to make Zayn smile but it wasn’t enough and maybe this what hurt him the most, all of those wasted months trying to give Zayn reasons to smile but maybe Liam wasn’t enough anymore.  
"You are stronger than you think" Liam tries again, he’s been telling Zayn how brave and strong he is for the last few months and it just doesn’t works. No matter what he does it won’t be enough to make Zayn stay and at that Liam’s heart clenches.  
"I'll miss you" Zayn whispers lowly, unable to say anything else, Zayn is too broken and Liam understands now that this is it, that there’s no way to make him stay, that Zayn is going to leave the band to leave him. He doesn’t even wants to think about what will happen between them now, about how this will work. He is scared but the back of his mind knows it won’t work.  
Zayn’s warm palm is suddenly against Liam’s stubble, stroking his cheek as tears streamed down their faces both souls broken but now there was something bittersweet about the atmosphere.   
Liam brings his hands to Zayn’s familiar hips, feeling the heat irradiating from Zayn he’s always been so warm keeping Liam warm during all those cold days.   
"Just take care of yourself Zayn" Liam breaks the silence staring into Zayn’s Hazel eyes. "Don’t let anyone fuck you over and please find the way to be happy" Liam whispers with shaky lips and weak voice. His heart hurts with every beat, his mouth feels so dry and well he doesn’t even knows what he is feeling right now it’s too much.   
Zayn moves closer to Liam, pressing their foreheads together and breathing him in, memorizing everything about the stronger lad though Zayn could draw Liam without even looking at him, he knows Liam like nobody else will.  
"I will" Zayn says just as weakly as Liam. "And you will as well Li" he whispers and it hurts but he needs Liam to know it, "You will be happy witho-"  
"don’t say it" Liam interrupts him, the stringer lad doesn’t even wants to know what his life without Zayn will be, he can’t imagine being on stage without him.  
Liam closes his eyes and Zayn kisses right under his eyes, where the tears are falling. Liam’s hands tighten around Zayn’s hips as if it could stop their fate.   
Zayn lets out a breath before pressing his lips to Liam’s, the kiss is … if they could actually describe it it would be sad and longing, they long each other. The kiss doesn’t lasts long and Zayn pulls back, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the both of them snapping out of it as Zayn walks to grab his bags, Liam staring at him with red eyes as Zayn walks to the door, not saying goodbye because he hates goodbyes, he opens the door and just before he walks out Liam speaks a loud promise.  
“In case you don’t find what you’re looking for Ill be waiting here”


End file.
